Yugi (Duel Monsters) (Mildly Wanked)
Summary Yugi Muto, known as Yugi Mutou in the manga, is the main character and protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, along with the spirit of Yami Yugi. Yugi is kind-hearted and child-like. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. It was stated once that Yugi is the modern day version of Pharaoh Atem. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | 5-B | High 3-A | At least Low 2-C | Unknown | King of Games Name: Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi/Atem Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Age: 14 in his main soul | 5000 years old Classification: Duelist, Elementary Student, King of Games | The other me, Nameless, Pharaoh, The Pharaoh, Yami Yugi. Powers and Abilities: Dark magic generation. Instant death using Thousand Knives (with Dark Magician), teleportation using Dark Magic Curtain (Dark Magician), superhuman strength (with cards), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Magic, Traps against attacks, Durability Negation, Power Augmentation, Mind Control (Can cast out "Penalty Games" to people who failed to complete a Shadow Game.), Resurrection, destiny and luck manipulation, can attack several times in a row with Berserker Soul (MONSTA CAADO), TCG manipulation, skilled strategist, rule bending, Indomitable Will, Insta-Kill, Mind Manipulation, Soul Wiping, etc. Attack Potency: Moon level (Destroyed the Moon with Stone Soldier) | At least Planet level, likely Planet level+ (Has Exodia the Forbidden One and the Egyptian God cards and can unleash their full power when played right, God cards would destroy the planet while used in the wrong hands.) | High Universe level (Got Infinite Attack Points with Obelisk the Tormentor) | Multi-Universe level with Timaeus, The Knight of Destiny. (Surpassed Infinity) |''' Unknown''' (Blue Eyes Shining Dragon can destroy any monster, even the opponent themselves.) Speed: Relativistic (Crushed the moon in seconds) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Planet level (If he starts with 4000 attack points) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Peak Human (Can duel for various hours and continue dueling after a lot of physical abuse.) | Higher Range: Melee range (physically) | Universal | Multi-Universal Weaknesses: He can be led to making morally-questionable strategies, which might endanger his life if a friend of his is in danger, Duel Monsters´s Cards depend on canon to be applied to the real world, and sometimes his strategies might not go his way. He also needs a Duel Disk in order to "fight". Standard Equipment: Duel Monster Cards, Millennium Puzzle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (Using a Composite Deck) * Battle City Deck ; Normal Monsters ; ;* Dark Magician ;* Summoned Skull ; Effect Monsters ;* Beast of Gilfer ;* Catapult Turtle ;* Dark Magician Girl ;* Kuriboh ;* Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ;* Giant Soldier of Stone ; Ritual Monsters Powerful God-like Monsters ;* Magician of Black Chaos ;* Exodia Deck ;* Exodia the Forbidden One ;* The Winged Dragon of Ra ;* Obelisk the Tormentor ;* Slifer the Sky Dragon Keys: With Stone Soldier | With God Cards and Exodia | With Sacrifce Obelisk | With Timaeus, Knight of Destiny | Blue Eyes Shining Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yugi Category:Duelist Category:Card Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Hax Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Category:Humans Category:Mind Control Users Category:Broken Category:Fire Users Category:Mildly Wanked Category:Tier ??? Category:Anime Category:Destiny Manipulation Category:Luck Manipulation Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Card Users Category:Pharaohs